


counting the stars: three

by hunntea



Series: counting the stars [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Waiting, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: mc finds herself trying to make excuses to not call seven





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick write because i have a huge gap between classes

_Maybe I should cool it. I call him too much._ She tosses her phone on the bed in an attempt to not call Seven for the hundredth time today. She can’t help it. He’s cute, quirky, witty, quick to make conversation. Who wouldn’t be drawn to that?

She turns her body towards the door to the hallway, purposely ignoring and not grabbing her cell phone.

“He’s probably working,” she tells herself. “Probably super busy,” she mumbles, making her way into the kitchen.

With her hand on the handle, she opens her fridge. She grabs a cold water bottle, untwisting the cap once she closes the fridge.

“Maybe he’s talking to someone else, too. Like Yoosung. I wouldn’t want to interrupt that,” she rambles on, making circles around the couch. But, she’s getting closer and closer to the hallway entrance.

“Maybe his phone has low battery. Would be a bad idea to call him if he hasn’t charged his phone yet.” She takes another sip of her water and, after she twists the cap back on, notices that she has ended up in the middle of the hallway, halfway to the bedroom.

“I mean,” she takes a few more steps until she eventually walks through the bedroom doors, “Seven gets worried about me,” she says, slowly reaching for her phone.

“It would be better to update him on how safe I am anyway.” With her phone in her hand, her fingers swipe to Seven’s contact information.

She smiles before she taps the green phone icon on her screen.  


End file.
